


Kismet: The Book of the Black Cat

by crystalwolf78



Category: Original Work
Genre: WIP might get edited a few times, everyone can use magic, magic animals, magic world, speical books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalwolf78/pseuds/crystalwolf78
Summary: A world of magic that everyone can use, but only a select few can use high magic chosen by destiny by special magic books even animals, we follow the adventures of a black cat who gets one of the most powerful animal books.





	Kismet: The Book of the Black Cat

This is the world of Kismet, a world where everyone can use magic, but only a chosen few are given access to higher magic. There are magic books that only those destined to use them once touched will activate and become accessible to the one destined to use it. There are 12 human books, five of both dog and cat books, and a variety of unknown animal books some turn up that never heard of before and ones that have disappeared for centuries. The cats and dogs are very similar four of the five books each cover one main element; fire, water, earth, and wind. The fifth books have more to it, it covers all the elements and a little extra. Though the dog and cat fifth covers slightly different extra powers one thing is the same the fifth dog book is always used by a white dog and the cats is black. Both have disappeared for 100 years. Recently a greedy rich man had found the black cat book and was desperately having black cats so he can control and make the cat use the powers for himself, but destiny will always find a way to put the heroes on their path. 

"(Flame)," a small flame lights a candle while it flickers a man stars at a book where part of the book seemed to be intact and was readable except the words had no meaning to him, the man looks to be around the age of 30 with dark hair and brown eyes, with fancy robes of gold, with dragons in battle in red wrapped around it, the other half of the book looked scrambled and appeared to be a puzzle. "Have you finished your training of the basics so you can receive the other half from the blessing ceremony?" A small black cat in wizard like robes with purple background and a small moon crescent in the back, bows to the man, "yes master," hmph master, the cat thought to himself, this man has made me call him that for a whole year since I had touched the book and the book has taught me much, and one thing I have learned is this man is evil. I learned from the book as the basics that all humans learn growing up, being an animal that once was just that an animal until the book was touched. "When you go to the ceremony that unlocks more of the book to you will share it with me, you owe me, understand cat?" Cat is all he calls me he never gave me a name, but I am to receive a new name anyway at the unlocking of the next level of my book other cats and dogs will be there who recently received theirs last year, I remember there is two cats and one dog so far the others have either are of a higher advancement and are receiving the next year and a day in a different location at the next magic stone. All those with the books get a level they are allowed and magic stones throughout the land are activated a year after a book/s are activated, no one is sure why, but those stones know when a book has been activated by glowing green a signal is given by the stone that a book has been activated, and many come in anticipation knowing there is another hero starting a path. When a year and a day of study has passed the books are brought to the stones to unlock the next level of the book. 

They also know when someone has not studied the unlocked part thoroughly and will refuse to light up when the book it touched to the stone, though the human books are advanced they still have to learn extra beginner secrets from the books before they too can advance. My "master" hands me my book after I acknowledge his request, so I can prepare for tomorrow and I return to my room. I learned about the evil of my master from the book, it not only taught me the basics of magic learning, but also at times I would receive instructions, the first time after a learning of a part of a chapter in the beginners a blank page next to it words had appeared instructing me to go to an area and to wait unseen. I followed the instructions and found myself in a storage area filled with vases and other knickknacks, I used the spell of temporary invisibility that would last an hour. I found a corner in darkness and activated the spell 10 minutes prior to the time given in the book. As I waited and the time finally counted down my "master" appeared meeting with another man I had not seen before. "So you were able to find a cat for the book," the strange man asked. He was mostly in shadow, but I had an idea of the size of him which was quite short and fat, and the odd smell of lavender on him. I learned later that lavender was a way to keep magic to find someone or look for someone off of you for a time. "Yes and I am keeping "it" in the dark, too bad I need it to read the book and it has to learn the basics just to unlock the parts we want," the man called my "master" snorted he was disgusted like he wanted to spit. "Well as long as it follows what you say and knows no better who cares," pausing for a moment like he had a thought the strange man said, "you don't think the book will tell him when it gives it a name at the ceremony?" My "master" had to think only a moment before saying, "no, at most it might fill it's head with the hero nonsense and I will make it think that for a time, but I will get the spells from it." "It" they keep calling me "it" I am a female darn it. I almost give myself away when my grip on the book nearly slipped out of shock and in trying to catch it again I bump a stack of boxes making a slight noise. "What was that?" I quickly use a mouse I found and scare it out so that it appears that it was the cause. "Hmph, just a mouse need to use that cat of yours to get rid of them," the shadowed man says, "it has been too busy studying I was thinking of getting a regular cat to do so later," my "master" said. 

When in my room I already prepared for my leaving, once I received my advancement I am planning to run off, I have to take just enough with me to do what I need to travel and study, yet leave enough to make it look like I am going to come back. I took out a bag bespelled so you can fit more than it looks within it. I placed a few items that are in drawers like parchments, quills, a sealed bottle of ink, a few crystals, and herbal pouches. I looked up seeing all of the things like cauldrons and a large crystal ball knowing I will have to leave them behind. In the morning I quickly took a pillow and blanket for travel and placed it in my bag, then sprayed lavender all over the rest of the room to prevent the "master" from using things I owned to find me. I saved some for myself after the ceremony, it wouldn't do to smell of lavender to give me away, I know he will either be watching or have me watched. I headed for the stone and when I approach there is many people gathered to see the new heroes. As I get closer I notice people watching me and are in awe, the two cats and dog waiting for the signal pulse to approach the stone with their books look at me in awe and shock. I hear whispering around me and a few snatches of conversations, "a black cat? it must be the missing book, does it mean that a great danger is coming?" Whatever else was to be said is lost when the stone starts its pulse signal of two quick shows of light of blue and purple, when it turns blue again you are to approach it. The stone signals blue and one of the cats that had an almost orange color to its fur with stripes, approaches, the stone turns green, ah the earth color, so it's book is that of earth. The cat moves on and leaves a moment later the blue flashes from the stone and a bright white appears when the dog that appears to be that of a large wolf hound of long grey fur, is an air elemental book. Next was the other cat which most called calico which had a mixture of colors in it's fur, the stone turned white also. When my turn came I approached the stone and touched my book to the stone like the others a great gold and purple mixture flared up, in my head a name is given to me, Loki, I understood at that moment what the colors meant that I hold the book of all four elements and more one of the more powerful books the only similar book is the same one from the dog's side. I quickly run away while everyone is loud and causing a stir enough that anyone who was supposed to watch me have gotten caught in the crowd that is making a fuss now.

I find a quiet place and quickly cover myself in the lavender spray to hopefully keep me from being found. I don't like how it feels on my fur and resist the want to lick my fur clean. I make it out to the country and keep to the shadows I wait till it is almost night fall and find a small stone with a rune on it that looks like that of a birds foot print. It is a protective hidden area for only those who travel like myself, it is marked in the map of secret places of rest in the book. I touch the rune and speak, "Algiz," and a hidden doorway opens I enter and it closes behind me activating it's shield of illusion to hide me from any who might have followed. These places, according to the book were designed in mind knowing such situations would come about with books. I glace a moment and notice a setting of not only a comfy looking sleeping mat, but a stove and shelves of magic supplies. At the moment I couldn't be bothered with looking since I was safe for the moment I was just tired and wanted to rest, since I had three days of rest I can use to study the book a bit before moving on. I set up my bed mat with the pillow and cover I took stoked the magic fire to life for warmth and laid to rest. 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the magic worlds are in parentheses is because I am still looking into the word choice for magic. This was inspired by a very vivid dream I had.


End file.
